


The Rise of Dabdom

by SmolNug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dabbing, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Multi, Other, School, Speeches, World Domination, dab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNug/pseuds/SmolNug
Summary: This is the story of how Dabdom came to be. How it grew, how it almost fell, and how it changed the world.Follow Dabin and his rise to power. Witness the incredible change and beautiful beginning of the kingdom of Dabdom.





	The Rise of Dabdom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE joke, just a lol. Please do not take it seriously. 
> 
> My friend and I accidentally came up with this when I made a dab speech when messaging her XD please read this simply with a cheeky bit of fun. 
> 
> I have absolutely no idea where this is going, or will go. Feel free to comment ideas or opinions, and dab it out.

Dabin was always a quiet young man, kept to himself and never caused any trouble. He spent his days either on the computer browsing the internet, or just quietly thinking to himself, sometimes daydreaming, sometimes not.

The kids at school never really noticed Dabin. They didn't bully him, but they didn't talk to him either. Dabin didn't mind too much, he was used to being alone. Well, that was until he moved to a new school.

The move was sudden and threw Dabin off quite a bit, shook him up. His parents didn't wait long after the move for Dabin to start at his new school, one day he was at Lol-High, two days later, he was at DIY-High, (pronounced Die-Hi). 

On his first day, unfortunately for him, was show and tell. Now, Dabin was not in a good mood. He was upset, confused, stressed out, muddled, angry, and just a mess. It was a big difference from how Dabin usually was, going from quiet and reserved, to down right seething. Fuming in his seat, fists tight, jaw clenched, deep, furious frown engraved in his face, Dabin heard his name be called.  

He got up stiffly and walked, no, stomped, to the front of the class. He stood before the class with tense shoulders. His frown deepened.

"Introduce yourself." He heard his new teacher say.

He nodded his head sharply, still very tense. "M'name is Dabin."

"Tell us something about you, Dabin."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Your hobbies, or your family, anything."

Dabin scowled. He stayed silent, didn't say anything, didn't want to.

His teacher looked at him expectantly, waiting.

Dabin gave a jerk of his head, a nod of some sort, to the class and stomped back to his seat.

His teachers' eyebrows rose, taken aback by his response. His teacher shrugged and continued with class.

 

***

A few days had passed and Dabin remained quiet and reserved, but not alone. Classmates had begun following him around, eating lunch with him, sitting with him in class. The small group that was just a few classmates, grew. Two weeks gone by, there were ten of them, 3 weeks gone by, there were 20 of them, 4 weeks, 35, 2 months, 50, 3 months, 85. By 5 months, half the school was following him, as if he was some kind of cult leader, and if he was honest with himself, he was enjoying every single second of it.

The staff were confused, worried. It was very odd behavior, especially from such a large group of people. 

Dabin had no idea what he did to attract so much attention, but he wasn't going to question it, he was just going to soak it all up, pleased, very pleased.

And soon enough, Dabin had been voted School Captain. He saw it coming, obviously, and had prepared a speech.

“...” Dabin looked out across the crowd, the whole school was present. He placed his hands upon the podium, cleared his throat and began.

“Many of you know who I am, many of you know what I stand for, what I believe in and what the future will hold with my rein. But, for those of you who don’t, listen, listen very carefully. I hope to widen your eyes, open your minds, and discover, discover an understanding that all of us can share. So, listen.

My name is Dabin. It doesn’t matter where I came from, who my parents are, or anything of the sort. Who cares. I don’t.

I have a goal, an ambition, a simple desire. And I will make it a reality.

We’ve all been through something. For most people it’s changed who they are. While some get stronger and grow from it, others wilt and crumble. Well, that changes today.

Too long have we been alone, fighting, suffocating. No more. I ask you to raise either arm, bend it at the elbow and place your face in the crook. Then raise your other arm out, parallel, straight up, and reach.

I call this the dab.

I used to dab so I could hide my tears, and the pain in my eyes. 

My head down, face hidden, my other arm out, reaching for just a semblance of hope. It always came up empty. Empty hand, empty eyes, empty heart.

But now, that’s changed. I don’t dab to hide, I dab for hope.

I dab for the past, present and future.

I dab for the floor beneath my feet, walls that surround me, and the roof above my head.

I dab for the sun and the moon to never stop their cycle, and for the stars to keep shining.

I dab for the people with no home. I dab for the people who starve.

I dab for the people who are in pain, and those who ran out of tears.

I dab for the people who can’t, and for those who still try.

I dab for the people who are scared, for the people who are lost.

I dab for every broken soul in this endless universe.

Join me.

I seek only serenity. I seek it for every single one of you. No matter how different you are, where you come from, your age, sex, gender, colour- nothing! Nothing will make you any less worthy of the serenity I seek.

So please, dab with me.

Dab for a life worth living.”


End file.
